


That Day

by Nemesis_Mouro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Comfort, Elections, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Gen, I'm Sorry, Pogtopia, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Wilbur Soot, Short, Spoilers, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy is a Traitor, Tommy is losing it, TommyInnit is a Traitor, Traitor TommyInnit, Traitor!Tommy, Traitor!TommyInnit, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_Mouro/pseuds/Nemesis_Mouro
Summary: Tommy has began acting rather strange after that one day he went out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 49
Kudos: 567





	1. Chapter 1

This day began like every other one had for Tommy; the young boy woke up from falling onto the hard surface of the floor, hitting his shoulder against the rocks with a quiet whine escaping his lips. These days he did not get a good sleep at all from constant anxiety surrounding his brain like a barrier, causing him to function in a different way than usual. He was nervous about a lot: Tubbo’s wellbeing, Pogtopia as a whole, Technoblade and Wilbur’s opinion of him, and many other different things. Every night he would try sleeping the torture would begin, his mind completely fogged by all of the terrible things that have happened, are happening and could happen. In any case, after falling onto the cold ground he was wide awake, scrambling to the closest wall from the horrific nightmare he had today. It was so realistic and upsetting, yet he could not remember what it was about. Most likely for the better.

The blond boy stood up from the floor, catching his balance in order to not fall again. His whole body was trembling, and he could hear his heartbeat echoing through his ears, so he figured he would take some time to recover before going out of his room. Nobody knew about his night terrors and his disturbing thoughts, and he would prefer to keep it that way. Tommy did not like being seen as weak or a child, which is why he sucked his own feelings up and pretended he was alright and ready for the battle, when truly, he was not. He wondered just how long he could keep this act up, when he can not even wake up without sobbing from whatever memory or nightmare he had seen.

Almost everyone Tommy knew and was allied with thought of him as the main character of the story, and as flattering as it was - it terrified the teenager. Dream, Wilbur, Technoblade, Tubbo, Eret, Niki - all of them had high hopes for the poor boy, and he was scared to let them down. He was scared to disappoint them. He was scared to lose this battle more than ever. Yet, he could not tell anyone, otherwise they would become scared as well. Tommy noticed just how his much mood affected the team’s motivation and feelings; when Tommy would be hopeful, they would all become as well, when Tommy would feel helpless, everyone would feel that way too. Every little thing mattered, and if Tommy would let them know just how horrified he was inside, everyone would become afraid similarly to him. He could not let that happen.

Not only his friends considered Tommy an important character, but the enemies also had high hopes for him, however, in a different way. Even though Tommy was simply a teenager, merely a kid, Jschlatt and his team would see the blond boy as their rival. They would fight him the way they fought with adults, would try to outsmart him in a plethora of ways which Tommy did not even understand in the end, would attempt to murder him despite his screams and cries. Even though Tommy would respawn at the end, dying always hurt. A lot. Death was quite painful in this world, and once you came back to life, you could still feel that same agonizing pain running through each cell of your body. Tommy knew that pain very well by now, since the amount of times that he died was at least a four digit number. Definitely more than anyone else has died.

Tommy finally calmed down after a few minutes of taking shaky deep breaths in and out, letting himself relax and forget about the awful reality outside of his bedroom. Except, even if he forgot it for a while, it would always return. There was no way out of this, and deep inside Tommy knew it, so he chose to not wait any longer than he already has and went outside, forcing a proud grin on his pale face in order to appear at least somewhat presentable and happy.

Like always, the first person who Tom saw this morning was Technoblade. Techno was currently going back and forward between the chest and the potato farm, collecting the potatoes in order to cook them later on for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Tommy was honestly surprised that he could still eat potatoes without wanting to puke, considering the fact it was pretty much the only food they ate these days. In any case, Techno greeted the blond boy with his signature “Hallo” and after a small conversation, exchanging how they slept and so on, Tommy told Techno he needed to get his own plans done, and Techno went back to farming potatoes. 

The teenager admired Technoblade’s work for a few minutes, counting the amount of potatoes Techno had gotten today with amusement in his eyes, before going to do his own things. Today Tommy planned on mining a new room through the wall; he planned on creating an area for meetings and such, where they would all be able to discuss their plans, and most importantly - he wanted to place the jukebox in that exact room. He has not listened to his discs for a while now, and he was aware of just how calming they were to him, so listening to “Cat” or “Blocks” right now would honestly be similar to a blessing. 

The blond boy grabbed his trusty diamond pickaxe with a load of enchantments Tommy did not even bother to learn the names of, and went to the exact place he spotted for the room to begin mining. This was the most perfect spot in his opinion, for it was right in the middle of the ravine, and it had a great vintage point of Pogtopia. Tommy was truly excited to get this done, and he could even feel himself grinning as he hit the stones with his tool. He could already hear compliments inside of his head about this idea of his, and that made him want to finish this even more than before. 

Wilbur woke up later than everyone else today, most likely because of him not sleeping the night before, and once the President of Pogtopia saw what Tommy was doing, he quietly called out to Technoblade for help. They did not wish to hurt Tommy’s feelings, since they knew he was doing his best to help the land, however, building and planning was not his skill. The two men knew Tommy would probably get upset if they removed this hole in the wall all together, which is why instead Wilbur messaged Tubbo about the situation, hoping the other teenager will be able to make something better out of this. Now, the only thing the duo had to do was to distract Tommy and let Tubbo work.

The President of Pogtopia, dragging Technoblade along with him, approached Tommy’s little cave and called out to him. Tommy was quick to respond, almost falling over from how fast he went to Wilbur and Technoblade, his eyes sparking with childlike happiness. The blond boy did not even listen to what the two had to say, instantly going to the topic of his idea. The teenager first asked them if they liked his work, yet did not let them answer and simply assumed they did, claiming he was even better than Grian himself. Technoblade let out a hushed snort at that, causing Wilbur to lightly shove the crowned man’s shoulder.

Wilbur explained how much he liked the idea of having a meeting room, however, he also added that he wanted Tommy to get some leather today, and if the blond boy could go to the surface and get some for them, Wil and Techno would be extremely grateful. Tommy thought about it for a while, since being praised by both men sounded great, but even then, he asked them about the hole and attempted to explain that he was almost finished, to which Wilbur continued to insist on Tommy getting the leather for them, making the young boy give up in the end. Tommy picked up the diamond sword without a single word and left, obviously a bit pissed by the two grown men giving him a task when he was already busy. 

*******

**\- I just don’t understand ‘em, you know? -** Tommy asked with a pissed off tone while sitting down next to a cow in the field, the animal peacefully laying on the grass beside him. The teenager liked cows for a while now, and in all honesty felt somewhat bad for killing them, so instead of slaying the animal he decided to have a small talk with the last cow he was supposed to murder, chosing to at least spare it for a few more minutes. He was frankly upset about a lot of things Techno and Wilbur had done and said, and he felt like he should talk things out with someone, even if that someone has to be a cow.

**\- This one time I got trapped with two pistons and they didn’t even help me! They laughed and put cobblestone over me! Like, what the fuck?! I could’ve died! -** The blond boy complained with his voice cracking mid sentence, crossing his arms with his lip pouted. The memory of that day was one of the few nightmares that have haunted him throughout the already terrifying days, and the fact that Tubbo, Techno and Wilbur have not apologized for torturing him still did not sit right with Tommy. He wanted them to apologize so badly, yet if he would insist on an apology, he knew they would only get more irritated and would most likely laugh it off.

**-And that’s not even the worst! There is so much! -** Tommy exclaimed, throwing his arms out to emphasize his point even more than he already has with his yelling. The animal stayed still and silent until a loud “Moo.” left its throat. The teenage boy sighed in defeat, the realization of being a loner hitting him similarly to a cart hitting Dream back in the day. Tommy knew if he wanted to get more respect from the elders he would have to speak to them instead of talking to an animal, but he was too afraid of being laughed at.

The young male groaned, leaning back and letting his body fall onto the surface of the soft green grass, glancing up at the beautiful blue skies. Tommy noticed there was a barely visible hint of orange appearing on the firmament, which could only mean that the sun was going to set soon. The teenager laid still on the ground for a bit more, until he remembered that he left this morning, and the fact the sun was already setting meant he went out maybe for a little too long. If Wilbur or Technoblade noticed his absence, they might think he got hurt or lost, and that would cause unnecessary worry. Tommy launched upwards from panic, hurrying up onto his feet to try and get his diamond sword only to get almost instantly tackled down by someone from behind.

The young boy yelped in surprise, reaching out to grab his weapon for protection, yet he was once again forced to freeze in place by whoever was sitting on top of him. The unknown person pressed their own sword against Tommy’s arm, as if hinting that if the boy would try anything, his arm would immediately get chopped off. The teenager gulped, a painful ringing noise filling his brain as he slowly turned his aching head to see the attacker. Deep inside Tommy hoped it was one of his friends messing around with him to get a funny reaction out, but the person who he saw made the boy’s blood run cold. It was George.

Tommy was unsure about how and why was George here in the first place, and only had to hope the brunet did not have a bad day. The teenager thought about it for a few seconds, until he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was the Tommy - someone who never gave up, someone who was never afraid and someone who did not let anyone else catch him in a horrible state. An idea popped into his head, seeing as he had a rock right beside him, which could be of use. The young boy attempted to reach for the stone, yet before he could go through with his plan, or at least try to, a familiar voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

**\- Ah, Tommy, just the man I wanted to see today! How are you? -** The President of Manberg stood tall right near George, his menacing aura almost overpowering the other brunet’s. The horned man must have come closer while Tommy was trying to find a way out of this situation, but it still surprised the teenager that he did not hear any footsteps from the approaching man. Tommy grit his teeth in annoyance, his eyebrows furrowing at the two males, until he finally chose to respond.

**\- Fuckin’ awful now that you’re here. -** Tom was aware that he should have carefully picked his words, for the two men did not enjoy getting snapped at at all, and yet here he was, acting as if he was in charge right now even though George can kill him in a flash at any moment now. In a way, Tommy hoped he would get killed, since that would lead him to respawn and he could find Pogtopia from there, however, he did not want to give all of the leather he collected to George, so that stopped him from irritating George to the point where he would get himself murdered.

**-Wonderful to see you haven’t changed, Innit. -** Schlatt lightheartedly commented with a chuckle, either pretending to not be annoyed, or the President truly had some patience. Tommy was unsure what was the truth, but it did not matter to him right now. All that mattered was getting away alive and losing them on the way to Pogtopia. He could not let them know where their sacred land was, obviously.

**\- Well neither have you, Schlatt.-** The young boy spat the man’s name as if it was venom, his frown becoming wider than ever. Regardless of Tommy’s lack of happiness, Jschlatt was still smiling at the boy, which meant things were not good. Tommy knew this kind yet evil smirk, this fake friendliness and this act Schlatt carried, however, Tommy was not sure why Schlatt was acting like this towards him. It did not make any sense to Tom.

**\- I’ll take that as a compliment. -** Schlatt’s smile grew bigger, the big man himself carefully approaching Tommy, who by now did not even bother thinking about George’s sword on his arm and began to struggle, attempting to get the man off his back. Jschlatt could not help but let out a quiet laugh.  **\- Tommy, Tommy, no need to be so aggressive, I’m here to just talk. How does that sound to you? -** The Emperor slowly crouched down beside the pinned figure of TommyInnit, making the boy panic even more. Tommy did not wish to speak to the man who stole his and Wilbur’s land, who tortured Tubbo and Niki, who got them all into this mess. This man was true evil, so it was understandable why Tom put all his effort into fighting back.

**\- Schlatt, I know the plan, but if you won’t do something, I’ll kill him. -** George coldly explained with audible annoyance in his tone, which Schlatt could understand. Getting kicked by Tommy was surely not the best feeling, Jschlatt could tell. Nonetheless, Schlatt simply gave George a patient smile, positioning himself near the blond boy to have the desired conversation, even though Tommy was clearly against it.

**\- Now, now, Tommy, if you just listen to me for a few minutes, we will let you go. Just like that. No tricks. -** Schlatt tried to calm the boy down, since this could hurt Tommy less in the end if he simply let the President speak. The Emperor’s attempts turned out to be successful, for the boy stopped wiggling around and just stared at Jschlatt, expecting the man to speak with a glare full of hatred.  **\- Now that you have calmed down, I have an offer for you. Listen to me first before speaking, alright? No interrupting, Tommy. -** Jschlatt made sure his speech was slow and understandable, seeing as Tommy was still in a flight or fight state of mind, which could prevent the boy from thinking clearly. Tom gave him a barely visible nod, and Schlatt felt victorious about being able to shut the boy up. He knew not even Wilbur could properly make Tommy silent, so this felt like an accomplishment. Nevertheless, there was another accomplishment Schlatt wanted to get today, and he was confident in his power, confident enough to let out an evil chuckle.

*******

As the time went by, both Wilbur and Technoblade took note of Tommy’s absence. The two thought that the boy wanted some time for himself, which is why they did not bother looking for him even when the sun was beginning to set, yet once the moon had already risen, the two men could not help themselves but get worried. Both Wilbur and Techno considered Tommy a younger brother figure, and him being out for this long felt like years. They already missed his childlike humor and laughter, so once they heard the door getting open, they rushed to the entrance to greet the blond boy, however, instead of Tommy, there stood a confused Tubbo.

**\- Are you guys alright? You seem worn out. Here, have some pufferfish. -** Tubbo was quick to notice their worn out expressions, reaching out to offer them a poisonous fish, which the two politely declined by stepping backwards a bit. Even if the fish would not be poisoned, neither of them were hungry. They got more and more worried as the time passed, so food was not something they craved at the moment. Tubbo only gave them a shrug, putting the fish away back into the depths of his bag.

**\- Tubbo, have you seen Tommy anywhere outside? -** Wilbur abruptly broke the silence, demanding an answer from Tubbo with such great hurry and passion Tubbo even flinched at the tone. The young boy’s brows furrowed, as if he was attempting to remember whether or not he had seen his friend today, and after a few seconds of silence the boy shook his head. Wilbur let out a sigh of disappointment, when suddenly they could hear someone opening the door, and once all of their gazes went to the person, everyone could feel relief washing over them.  **\- Oh Lord. Tommy, where have you been? Techno and I already considered going out to find you. -** Wilbur hurried over to Tom’s side, almost immediately embracing the blond boy, who let out an awkward chuckle at the affection from Wil’s side. Quite out of character for him, however, Wilbur did not mind. All that mattered was that his little brother was safe.

**\- Sorry, got carried away with the hunting thing. You know, stabbin’ shit is pretty much my catchphrase, so I got a little bit into it. -** Tommy explained himself, acting relatively quieter than usual. Neither Techno nor Wilbur noticed Tommy's strange behavior, but Tubbo did, and he was considering either calling his friend out on this weird personality change right here and there, or maybe approaching him later on one on one. As Wilbur continued to talk about how worried he was, Tubbo continued to consider his choices, until he came to a thought that maybe Tommy was simply tired. Knowing Tommy, he would not hide anything from them, right? Yeah, he is just tired, or so Tubbo thought.

*******

**\- Hey, Tubbo? -** Tommy called out to his friend from behind, making the other teenager turn to face him. After the incident with cow hunting Tommy has been acting strangely affectionate and extremely strange when it came to plans, as if he did not want to hear anything about Wilbur and Techno’s ideas. Now that this has been lasting for a week, Tubbo could tell Wilbur and Technoblade have already noticed the change, yet nobody said anything. Everyone pretended like everything was normal, only occasionally having small talks about Tom’s personality switch in secret.

**\- Yeah, Tommy? -** Tubbo raised his eyebrow at the blond, swinging a diamond pickaxe over his shoulder. Tubbo has been making a few more rooms in the walls for this whole week, since the room that Tommy had made before turned out to be quite useful after a few additions from Tubbo’s side, so after a short meeting, it was decided that Pogtopia was going to have rooms like these everywhere. Obviously, Tubbo took on the responsibility of making everything look nice, with Technoblade occasionally joining in to help him and Wilbur alongside Tommy supplying them with the items.

**\- I had this question in my head for a while now, and uh, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but is Schlatt hurting you? Like, physically? Locking you up somewhere maybe? Or… -** Tommy started to ramble, making up different horrible and even disturbing scenarios in his head, which got a quiet giggle from Tubbo, who stepped up to his friend and placed a hand onto Tom’s shoulder to get the worried boy’s attention.

**\- Tommy if he would have tortured me or locked me up, would I be standing here? Exactly! Although I’m pretty sure if he knew about me being a traitor that’d end up happening, but not like it’s ever going to happen. -** Tubbo attempted to calm Tommy down, and at first it appeared to be successful, when suddenly something that Tubbo has said made Tom tense up again, his irises shrinking. Tubbo could see Tommy’s lip quiver as if he wanted to say something, but the blond boy stayed silent. Like always, Tommy sucked his feelings up and quickly left the room.

Tubbo really wishes he could have followed and asked Tommy that day what was wrong, maybe that could have prevented what happened in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Tommy asked Tubbo that peculiar question the blond boy found himself contemplating over Schlatt's words. The man was exceptionally intelligent, and it scared Tommy that he could possibly become another pawn for the Emperor, serving his desires despite not realizing it. Even though Schlatt was not perfect at what he was doing, the fact Wilbur and him were forced to such awful measures was a sign of them losing to the horned male, and Tommy did not like it a single bit. He did not appreciate losing. However, as much as Tom likes to think about other people's skills, right now it was not the time. The teenager chose to run the last bits of his conversation with the President through his mind, slowly drifting away into his memories while sharpening his enchanted netherite sword given by a certain masked man.

*******

\-  **Wait, so where do you want me to come again? -** Tommy asked right as Schlatt and George were about to leave, both of the men holding torches up to safely make their way back to Manberg in the middle of the night. There were still threats on their way back home, such as mobs and other players, yet knowing George’s abilities, they would not be in any sort of danger. The President turned around to face Tommy, his smile far more pleased than it was in the beginning of their meeting - victorious and proud.

**\- How does the true spawn sound to you? -** Schlatt suggested with a tilt of his head to the side, his horns glimmering in the warm light of the torch he held right beside himself. Tom let out a thoughtful hum, until coming to an understanding that the spawn was not the greatest place to meet, in fact, it would most likely fail as a secret meeting spot, considering that his eldest brother figure, Technoblade, hung around that place a lot.

**\- Nah, that place is no good, Techno hangs out there often, so unless we want to get busted, we should choose something safer. -** The blond boy shook his head in disapproval, recalling Technoblade's occasional walks around the true spawn. The true spawn was generally a dangerous place, since it did not belong to anyone, not even Dream himself. It was the only territory that could not be conquered due to everyone's mutual agreement, in a way similar to our world’s airports. Besides, if someone’s spawning point was destroyed, it would be problematic to explain why the two enemies were having a peaceful conversation once the murdered person respawns.

**\- Well then, how does meeting at your embassy sound? -** Schlatt quirked his eyebrow up, the skin near his eyes wrinkling from his self-loving grin. Tommy could feel his heart drop at the mention of his old house, for it brought so many memories, and almost all of them caused the young man to feel regret. He really missed those carefree times, and if only he was smart enough not to tell anyone about the election, none of this would have happened. Tom lightly shook his head to get those thoughts out, switching his attention to what mattered.

**\- I guess that works. See you then? -** The teenager unsurely asked, receiving a positive hum from the President. As much as it stung for Tommy to come back to his old home, he agreed to meet the Emperor there. Tom was not sure whether Schlatt knew the sentimental value the embassy held or not, because if he did, then the boy knew the next meeting would have a worse ending than this one. After all, Jschlatt was the type of man who would not do something just for fun, he always planned things out so carefully it was almost impossible to guess his new goals and ideas, and the fact he did not even try to get anything from Tommy but conversation was rather unusual.

**\- Until next time, Tommy Innit, I'm very pleased that I got to talk to you today.-** Jschlatt's smirk only widened at Tommy's words that lacked confidence, as if he knew the teenager would accept this offer. Tom could feel a chill running down his spine from the horned male's menacing smile, and he already felt regretful about agreeing to see Schlatt again. However, Tommy did not plan on canceling it. He had already shared a bit too much with Schlatt for his comfort, and if Schlatt told Pogtopia’s citizens even about this one meeting, it would still ruin Tom’s reputation. And the boy did not wish for that to happen. After all, he was still on Wilbur’s side. He made a promise.

*******

A sudden knock on the door was what brought Tommy back to the present, him slightly flinching from not expecting someone to come here in the first place. It was not good either, since this was the day when Tommy had his second meet up with Schlatt, which made the boy even jumpier than he was before. If anyone at Pogtopia would notice his strange antics, Tommy was confident they would try following him, and he could not let that happen. Tom did not really have much to hide, at least not yet, since Schlatt and him were simply talking about random subjects, most of which had nothing to do with Pogtopia, however, Tom knew everyone would judge him for acting so friendly towards the enemy.

The blond teenager made his way towards the door, taking a deep breath in and out before unlocking it, preparing himself for whatever conversation has to come. It was extremely rare that someone actually knocked on his door without wanting to talk about something serious, so the fact someone came here on purpose made Tommy very nervous. Once he laid his icy blue eyes on the individual who decided to disturb his peace, he could not help but get petrified, for it was no one other than Wilbur.

These days Wilbur was acting insane, completely out of his mind. Tommy did not agree with what Wilbur was planning at all, for it sounded like Will had completely lost it, which terrified the teenager. All of the things that have happened over the past few days were scaring the blond kid; the War with Sapnap, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy, Tubbo having all of the discs, Wilbur and Dream teaming up, - all of those have made Tommy extremely saddened and horrified. Everyone was losing their sanity, and to survive in this insane world, Tom knew what had to be done - he had to lose his own mind. He did not want that.

**\- Tommy! You sure took your time opening that door. -** Wilbur was quick to enter the room, despite Tommy not giving him any kind of sign or word of invitation. The brunet simply walked into the bedroom the child had built for himself not a while ago, glancing around the walls as if it was the last time he would see them. Which, in a way, Tommy was predicting to be true at this point, even though he did not wish for it to be.

**\- Yeah, sorry, was daydreaming. -** Tommy partially lied to the man, choosing to not completely give an untrue answer, and instead going for something in the middle. Technically, Tommy was, in fact, daydreaming by recalling his previous time with Schlatt, which even though would be more considered ‘getting flashbacks’ as most people in the community Wilbur created would say, he was not lying. He would never lie to Wilbur. That would be wrong. Just wrong. And Wilbur would not lie to him. At least not again.

**\- Speaking of dreams, Dream is currently here, and he wants to speak to you. Something about the festival, he’s waiting in the room you built for meetings. You better hurry, he’s rather passionate and impatient today for some reason. -** Will swiftly turned back by spinning around on his heel to look at Tomathy, his grin as wide as a maniac’s, despite appearing rather friendly to the blond boy. Maybe because Tommy could not just get used to the fact Wilbur was no longer trying to be the good guy in this story, he could not imagine this being a smile of a psychopath. Nonetheless, Tommy did not want to think about it, instead, he noted that Dream coming here sure did explain why the brunet was barging into Tommy’s room, his nervousness level rising.

**\- Do you, uh… Know what he wants to talk about? -** Tom raised his eyebrow at Wilbur, hoping he would at least know what to prepare for during this meet up. Not only was he going to meet up one of his enemies, he was going to meet two of them - Dream right now, and Schlatt this evening. Once again, the boy was left nervous and confused, since he could guess both Schlatt and Dream wanted something from him, but he did not know what. Not yet.  **\- Cause, you know, when it’s Dream we’re talking about, that could only mean some uh… Big news or crazy ideas, you know? -** Tommy was getting more and more anxious about Dream’s sudden appearance, thinking he was already done for and there was no way out of whatever he got himself into. He already had so many thoughts and possibilities running through his head; maybe Dream wanted to get him out of Pogtopia, and Wilbur was grinning for that reason? Maybe Dream has another one of his insane ideas on how to win? Maybe Dream was teaming up with Sapnap, for they are old friends, and would end up killing Tommy and getting his stuff for the previous War? 

**\- Well, he did seem excited, but I really have no idea what he wants with you. I offered him my help, but he denied, so I assume it’s something only you have control over. Just talk to him and find out yourself, Tommy. -** Wilbur let out an exhausted sigh at the question, making Tommy believe that Will was curious himself, yet could not get anything out of Dream. Tommy also took note of Wilbur’s suspecting glare, as if he could see right through the blond boy. It made the teenager extremely uncomfortable, but he knew he could not let Wilbur’s intimidating behavior affect his actions, since that would make him even more suspicious of Tom. The boy counted to ten inside of his head to help himself relax, quickly regaining his confidence.

**\- Dream’s a really mysterious and secretive bastard, ay? Whatever it is, don’t worry Will, ‘m sure it’s nothing. -** Tommy pretended as if he took Wilbur’s rather aggressive glare not towards himself, but towards Dream, which sure has startled the brunet, that being evident by Will’s menacing aura leaving him, instead, his face scrunched up in confusion. Wilbur decided not to correct Tom, simply averting his gaze as the blond boy made his way towards the exit, waiting for him to leave the room.

*******

It was no secret to anyone that Tommy has been acting strange as of late, and Wilbur noticed the blond boy changing the most. Will could tell something was on the teenager’s mind, and something was forcing Tommy to push everyone away from himself. Wilbur was aware that Tommy’s behavior could have been affected by his grand plan, yet the brunet felt as if it was something else. Even when Tom and Wilbur had their disagreements, Tommy would usually open up about what was bothering him after a few days, but by now it has been a long time. In all honesty, Wilbur could not even remember when the change occured, he simply knew that there was something awful hidden underneath this act Tommy pulled off.

After the blond teenager exited the room, Will almost immediately ran towards the chest in hopes to find something, some sort of evidence or at least a hint towards what Tommy could possibly be hiding. At first the brunet was not fond of breaking Tommy’s privacy by literally turning the blond’s room upside down, however, at the moment it was gravely important nothing was hidden underneath Will’s nose. Otherwise, the plan would not work, and if that were to happen, Pogtopia will get in so much trouble. Most members would most likely consider him insane and leave to fight on Schlatt’s side, which Wilbur could not let happen. The plan must go smoothly, there was no other way any of this would work.

Opening up the first chest, Wilbur did not find anything but a lot of rather useless items along with a few rather weak weapons that most likely were created by Tommy during the first few days of being on Dream SMP. Will swiftly closed the chest with nothing of use and went to search the rest, praying he would stumble across something eventually. Tommy was pretty bad at lying and hiding anything in general, so Wilbur hoped, or, well, knew, there should be at least a small hint. Yet, there was nothing.

Wilbur could not believe he was only imagining something going under his nose, - it was impossible, Wilbur could never be wrong about Tommy. Tommy was an open book almost everyone could read, and the fact that the pages were suddenly filled with nothing but ciphers and symbols terrified Wilbur. Even though there was no proof whatsoever, he could still feel it deep inside that there was, in fact, something very wrong, but it was yet to be discovered. Will knew he did not have much time left, for Dream did warn the brunet that he would not be able to hold Tommy down for long, so he quickly put all of the things he took for analysis back and sprinted out of the room as if his life depended on it. Which, partly, it did.

Just as Wilbur managed to get himself hidden behind a corner, Tommy’s shadow fell onto the stone floor of Pogtopia. Will felt himself tense up at the sound of teenager’s footsteps, since this was way too close for the Leader’s preference. Tom did not seem to have noticed Wilbur’s looming presence nearby, whistling a careless tune to himself as he went inside of the bedroom. Will let out a sigh of relief, for if Tom found out that Wilbur was searching through his things, he would not be happy. Tommy and Wilbur do not get along already, and Will could not even imagine how wrong their friendship could go if Tommy ever found out, so Will made his way to the other side of Pogtopia the moment he heard the door close, hoping he has not left anything behind.

*******

Dream was seated on the bottom of the staircase in Pogtopia, his trusty axe placed on one of his shoulders while he awaited for Wilbur to come. The conversation he and Tommy had did not go as well as planned, the blond boy somehow avoiding all of the possible slip ups. Dream made his questions as tricky as he could, yet it was not enough to get the young boy, which, of course, did not sit well with Dream. Tommy was not good at seeing through the lines and being able to lie, so the fact Dream did not get anything out was annoying to the male. The green hooded man was contemplating other questions he could have possibly asked, seeking mistakes in his own words whilst waiting on the brunet to show up.

It did not take long for Wilbur to practically storm into the area where the blond man was sitting, his posture slouched from running around this much. Will hurriedly regained his posture, holding his chin up high as he strolled over to the other man’s side. Wilbur was visibly exhausted from having to quickly examine the young boy’s room, quietly panting while he stumbled to Dream’s side, plopping onto the free space beside him. The brunet took a deep breath in and out, appreciating the fact that Dream was waiting on him to cool off, soon turning to the green man himself with an expecting gaze.

**\- I couldn’t get anything out of him, Wilbur. He was quite… -** Dream went silent for a few seconds, attempting to find a correct word for use.  **\- Careful and attentive. He made sure he did not say anything that could have possibly given me a reason to suspect him in anything you suspect him of. -** The blond man explained with a frustrated sigh at the end, evidently displeased with the result of his conversation with Tomathy. At first, when Wilbur approached Dream about Tommy’s strange behaviour, Dream brushed it off as Will being paranoid, however, after speaking to the child himself, Dream understood Wilbur’s accusations towards Tommy’s side. Tom was, in fact, acting exceedingly strange about literally everything, but there were no clear hints towards what was going on. 

**\- Nothing on my end either, seems like I’m just a paranoiac after all. -** Will’s figure deflated, reckoning that he was simply losing his mind. It did make him a bit relieved that Tommy did not seem to hide anything from him, however, the fact he was wrong about someone being a traitor was truly saddening. Wilbur did not want to admit the fact he was going out of his mind, and this made him reconsider Tommy’s faith in him, spacing out until Dream brought him back into reality with a statement Wilbur did not want to hear.

**\- Actually, pretty sure there is something wrong. -** The blond man agreed with Will’s previous statements, realizing if he was not going to say a thing, Tommy’s strange antics would go completely unnoticed by Wilbur even if they become worse than at the moment. Dream did consider not saying anything, since is Tommy was actually planning something behind Wilbur’s back, it would be a benefit to the maniac that Dream is, however, the man knew the importance that Tommy held on this land, and if the boy was planning something against Wilbur, Dream’s plan would be destroyed in an instant.

**\- You think so? -** Will quickly turned back to face the blond male, his eyes slightly widening in surprise. While everyone else who Wilbur spoke to agreed that Tommy has been acting weird as of late, but by now Will thought they were simply lying to him in order to either betray him or to get on his good side. Wilbur heard the awful things said about his quote on quote corruption ark, so he noticed every little gesture and hand movement his members sent to each other, taking note of exactly what people thought, which is why he would not be disappointed if everyone admitted Tommy was acting normal and Wilbur was the one acting weird, but Dream agreeing to his statement was a serious sign.

**\- He was acting awfully careful when I spoke to him, as if someone had told him what to do and what to say. His words just did not sit right with me, they sounded as if he was taught to say them. -** Dream proceeded to give an explanation as to what he meant by saying Wilbur was in the right, replaying everything through his head over and over to remember if something was going to give both him and Wilbur at least some sort of hint. It was just too smooth for Tommy - no mistakes or possible words that could aggravate Dream whatsoever; all of his excuses and reasonings made sense, and he was generally acting not like himself.

**\- So do you think he’s doing something behind my back, Dream? -** It hurt Wilbur to ask that question more than he thought it would, his stomach sinking on the inside and flipping upside down. Tommy - his right hand man, the one who helped him start it all, the one who sacrificed his most treasured items for L’manberg, and most importantly, the person who Wilbur trusts the most - being the traitor? There was absolutely no way, right? Will could still trust Tommy, right? Maybe the teenager was simply preparing for something and did not wish to tell Wilbur just yet, and maybe for a reason?

  
**\- I’m sure you know the answer yourself, Will.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this get 2k hits? How? What are you doing here? Don't you have better things to do? I mean, I thank you for the support, but how and why? This is the most popular story I've written so far even though I originally wrote it just to get the idea of Tommy being the traitor out of my system, why in the heck? Pogchamp? I might celebrate this with a stream sometime, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Farming potatoes was something Technoblade was busy with before, his hands almost always covered in dirt from hours of him walking from crop to another crop, farming more and more of the beautiful root vegetable named “Potato”. It was relaxing for the pigman, his hands automatically doing the job as he thought about different things, such as: plans for the War, Sun Tzu’s quotes and most importantly - how to farm potatoes faster. Luckily for Techno, he did not have to spend much of his precious time figuring the last thought out, for he was helped by the youngling Tubbo, who made an automatic farm for the older man. Technoblade was proud of Tubbo's hardworking nature, admiring the kid to do pretty much anything he was told to, even though he would never admit out loud that he was fond of the child’s determination to help. 

These days Techno would mostly spend his time hunting for different items or trying to find the materials to craft them. He would go out either into the ocean, swimming for days to try and find the wonderful weapon, or he would use a portal to go to the Nether to try and get more gold, collecting the shiny pieces of metal by crafting them into blocks. The crowned man was proud of his achievements, for he could see he was far ahead than everyone else, already having so many items that the others could only dream of having. Everything was perfect, and he was ready for Wilbur’s plan to take place.

Techno marched through the lands of Pogtopia, heading towards the stairs in order to get to his own base. While he was on Wilbur's side, at least for now, Techno did not wish to share all of his items with the reckless members of Pogtopia, keeping his stuff away from the land. The Blade would often leave the place to get to his chests, but before he was able to do so again, he took note of Tommy rushing up the cobblestone stairs in great hurry, his footsteps echoing throughout the ravine.

The pigman raised one of his eyebrows in question, his cold curious gaze following the blond boy up the stairs. Techno swiftly hid into one of the holes that were in the wall, the shadows covering his figure as he observed the teenager hurrying somewhere. Now that Techno thought about it, he had not spoken to Tommy for a while, which was definitely strange, considering how Tommy usually clung to the Blood God and would not stop talking for hours. Technoblade began to ponder how he missed the strange behavior before, coming to a realization that maybe all of them were so distracted by Wilbur's insanity that they missed the other member's antics.

Technoblade let out a quiet thoughtful hum, or rather a "Hueh." as some of the Pogtopians would address it as. Techno was not sure about what could the boy be possibly avoiding or hiding, pondering about it for a few seconds until deciding he could simply ask the child. The man went out of his hiding spot and sprinted towards the exit, attempting to catch up with the teenager before he went out into the forest. Even though Techno often addressed himself as the human GPS, it would be far too difficult to track such a chaotic child, it would simply be less of a bother to get to Tommy quicker than he could leave.

The Blade managed to catch up to the blond kid right as he was about to exit Pogtopia, placing his hand on top of the boy's shoulder. Tommy visibly jumped from the unexpected contact, his muscles tensing up as he let out a surprised screech. The blond boy was quick to draw his sword and turn around, prepared to fight whoever dared to challenge him, only to see it was no one other than Techno. Tommy's facial expression changes from anger to simply a startled one, his hands immediately moving to put his sword away.

**\- You scared the shit outta' me, Techno, don't do that. -** Tom let out a sigh of relief, his posture slouching from the defensive one he held before in expectations of a battle. Technoblade was taken aback by Tommy's harsh reaction towards a simple touch on the shoulder, his suspicion rising in the blond teenager. While Techno could understand that Tommy could possibly be just nervous from all of the recent occurrences, it appeared as if the child was scared of something or someone in particular, which surely has gotten the older man’s attention.

**\- Tommy, I need you to be honest with me: is there something you need to talk about? Something serious going on? -** Techno cut straight to the chase, deciding it would be far more appreciated by Tommy if he was straightforward rather than dancing around the issue. Tom had the patience of a toddler, meaning if Techno did not hurry, the blond male would just get bored and try to get himself out of here by any means possible, and that was not something the Blade wished for to happen. Tommy’s face visibly became paler than before, his previously rosey cheeks turning white in only a few seconds, as if he had some sort of realization.

**\- No, nothing. Why? -** Tommy lied through his grit teeth, barely being able to not tell Technoblade everything the second he saw the man’s worried expression. Sure, the child did not do anything that could be considered as betrayal, however, he was still rather jumpy and nervous when it came to him meeting up with Schlatt from time to time. It made it unbearable for him to lie, when all he wanted was for this stupid War to be finally over.

**\- Look, Tommy, I don’t want to force you into saying anything, but if you want to talk, I’m pretty sure you know where to find me. -** Techno chose not to pressure the exhausted kid into anything he did not want, figuring Wilbur probably tortured the kid enough. Surely, Will must know about Tommy’s rather unusual behavior, so it was no wonder Tommy was visibly uncomfortable when someone was around him. Techno did not understand why though, was it something they have done before? It’s possible the blond child is upset about something, and in that case the pigman had to find out what it was.

**-I know, but there’s nothing going on. -** Tommy insisted on there being lack of anything serious, raising his hands up to reveal his palms similarly to a gesture of surrendering. Technoblade could tell the blond was lying by how nervous he looked, however, decided it was not that serious and did not call Tommy out on this lie.

Techno took an audible deep breath in and out, giving up on trying to dig any further into Tommy's issues and marching away, heading towards the place he was originally planning on going to. If Tommy was not willing to say anything, most likely it was not worth the time prying the information out of the teenager, or so Technoblade thought as he went further away from the boy who, in reality, needed Techno's help more than ever before. 

*******

Tiny drops of water began to descend onto the Earth’s floor, watering the bright green grass on the territory of both Manberg and the Dream SMP. The sky was light grey from all of the clouds covering the blue layer of ozone, threatening all of the Dream SMP and Manberg citizens with horrible weather. While for most rain was quite annoying - since it did not allow them to properly see - for Tubbo it was quite relaxing. The rain did not hold the same effect on him this time though, instead, it possibly only worsened his anxiousness. He was extremely worried about pretty much everything, but mostly his best friend - Tommy. His friend was acting strange, and the fact others pointed it out made him even more nervous than before. How Tubbo wishes the rain could calm him down to let him think for just a few minutes on how to help his country, his friends, his family, but it simply did not change a thing. Tubbo could still feel himself trembling while sitting down near the window, him purposely attempting to relax by staying as close to the music of the weather as possible.

Quackity stepped into the dim light which fell from the window, wordlessly looking at Tubbo's figure with a warm gaze. Tubbo did not even flinch at the sight of the other male, finding Quackity rather nice to talk to. From all of the Manberg's citizens, Tubbo was appreciated by little to no one, yet Quackity, for some unknown reason, took care of the teenager, even though that earned the vice president a few judgemental glares. And, most importantly, Quackity did not tell anyone about Tubbo being a traitor.

The older man found out about Tubbo's secret by accident, it was simply an error in Quackity's knowledge of Manberg's map. Instead of heading South of the country, Quackity accidentally headed East, and witnessed Tubbo speaking to Wilbur about some rather questionable topics. Despite everything, Quackity did not give Tubbo's role away, finding the brunet boy too adorable to be ruined by Schlatt's villainy. Quackity was wary of the President's change, yet he simply dealt with it thinking Wilbur was far worse, but once he had spoken to Tubbo about it, he found out it to be a complete lie, a mere illusion Schlatt held to prevent anyone from leaving Manberg.

Quackity, in all honesty, was not sure who he could believe at this point. All he desired was justice for the civilians of L'Manberg, and for the Wars to stop once in for all, meaning he was currently somewhere in-between Manberg and Pogtopia when it came to picking sides, despite his views being held a mystery to everyone but Tubbo. In a sense, Tubbo and him were in a similar situation, torn between two power-hungry men, who would go to any lengths to keep their power. Neither Tubbo nor Quackity were confident in their leaders anymore, bringing them closer together and letting them form a strong bond. Not stronger than Tubbo and Tommy, however, strong nonetheless.

**\- Ayyyy, Tubbo! -** Quackity called out to the teenager in his Spanish manner, purposely making his voice sound slightly raspy for a better effect. Big Q's antics were an entertaining sight, to say the least, because he was just so chaotic it was painful to not laugh at his childlike behavior, for some reason it just made you feel less intimidated by him, causing you to feel safer in his presence. Tubbo giggled at the older man's silly behavior, radiating an impressive amount of joy for someone who had been through quite a lot.

**\- Hey, Quackity! -** The gleeful teenager waved at the other male with a wide grin covering almost his entire face. By now, Tubbo learnt to hide his emotions, preventing him from being uncovered as a spy for Pogtopia, but even though Quackity had found out his secret some time ago, it was almost impossible for the brunet to reveal what he truly feels. The worst part was that Quackity was aware of that.

**\- You doing alright there? You seemed bit sad, so just wanted to check up on you. -** Quackity quizzically tilted his head to the side, slowly proceeding forward towards the slouched brunet. Tubbo visibly shivered in his seat, as if terrified about the consequences of what would happen if he opened up to Quackity about his latest worries. He reminded himself that Quackity could be trusted, however, he trusted Eret as well, and that did not turn out well. Tubbo made his decision and chose to lie.

**\- Yeah, just a bit uh… Under the weather. And with the bee migration it has been even worse. -** Tubbo stammered out the first thing that came to his mind, immediately shutting himself up at the ridiculous last statement of his. The child simply hoped Quackity did not know much about bees in the area, since that would prevent a lot of time spent on explanation or possibly even more lying than he already has done.

**\- I didn't know bees migrate, huh. -** Quackity raised one of his eyebrows in wonder, scratching his chin while trying to remember if he heard anything about it before. This only made the teenager more nervous, causing him to move around in his seat, wiggling on the spot as if to shake the nervousness off. Tubbo was surprised Quackity did not call him out on this ridiculous lie right after he processed the answer, but he supposed that the man simply did not know much about bees.

**\- Well, not all do, but yeah. -** The boy let out an awkward chuckle, raising his hand to give the back of his head a scratch. Him and Quackity held an uncomfortable silent eye contact for a few seconds, no one knowing what to say, until Big Q broke the quiet with one simple sentence. At this point the man did not even hide the fact he was worried about Tubbo, choosing to be straightforward instead of beating around the bush.

**\- Tubbo, what's wrong, man? -** It was now understandable that Quackity did not believe the younger boy's excuse, insisting that the brunet tells him what bothers him this much. Tubbo fidgeted in his spot, restless from all of the unnerving thoughts and memories in his head. Quackity's persistence was highly appreciated by Tubbo, for he adored being genuinely cared about, however, the thing that worried him was not the easiest topic to speak about.

**\- Tommy. -** Tubbo hushedly answered, an exhausted sigh escaping his mouth. The child was visibly anxious and tired, which Quackity could not blame him for being that way, after all, it was not his fault he got caught up in this massive cold War between two ruthless dictators, both of whom were losing their minds. Nevertheless, Quackity was a tad bit puzzled, pondering what Tubbo meant.

**\- "Tommy"? What's uh… What's up with the guy? -** Quackity let out a confused laugh at the fact something was wrong with the reckless blond teenager, soon his laughter quieting down at Tubbo not joining him in awkward chuckling. Quackity's confusion was replaced with actual concern for Tommy’s wellbeing, his back straightening in expectations of hearing something incredibly bad.

**\- Well… He has been acting weird, I don't know. -** The boy could not find any proper explanation to his worries, trying to figure out which word to use for the description of his friend, in the end, not being able to do so. It was as if his friend was replaced by someone who was evidently more exhausted and monotone than the Tommy he was friends with, but other than that, there was absolutely nothing that could be considered strange. 

**\- What type of weird? Like, weirdish weird? Or some sort of disturbing weird? You gotta’ be more specific, man. -** Quackity, once again, was a tad confused by Tubbo’s answer. The older male could tell it was something important if Tubbo decided to share it with him after only two tries of him asking the kid what was wrong, so this was worrying. If there was something happening to Tommy that made Tubbo nervous, it meant things were serious, and this was no joke.

**\- He’s just too, I don’t know… It’s very hard to describe. -** Tubbo, once again, suffered with not being able to find the right words.  **\- Basically, he’s too Techno. Like, a bit less emotional and more monotone than usual. -** The boy attempted to give Quackity the definition of weirdness he saw in Tommy, feeling some sort of strange lump in his throat. His worries were enormous for his friend, and he wanted to let it all out at once, but he could not, and instead the brunet would struggle to even answer a single simple question. 

**-Tommy and monotone? You sure that's even possible? -** The older male could not understand what Tubbo was talking about, for as far as he knew - Tommy was the most emotional and active kid he has ever seen in his entire life. Tommy was pretty much the kind of person who would find energy even when he did not sleep for an entire week, and hearing about him being dull was understandably unbelievable.

**\- The last few days proved it is. -** The kid let out a tired sigh, curling into some sort of ball form near the window. Tubbo hoped he was simply imagining things, and that Tommy was all fine. Maybe Tommy could be tired after working to get L’manberg back for such a long time? It could be that, but still, Tommy’s behavior made the child concerned.

  
**\- Well, whatever it is, I’m sure it’s nothing. I mean, c’mon, it’s Tommy. -** Quackity attempted to cheer the brunet up, plopping down near the boy. Tubbo hoped the older male was right, because he really did not wish for Tommy to be hurt or mentally scarred from all of the things that have been happening to him. It made Tubbo feel guilty, that maybe he should have gone with them to Pogtopia in order to prevent Tommy’s sudden change. But all Tubbo could do now was just wait and see if this was temporary.


	4. Author's Note

Ello Readers,

Here with an update. Now, don't worry, the story will continue, and I have already started writing a new chapter. Honestly, the amount of love this story has received is insane, I'm shocked. I simply wanted to let you know what's taking so long, and inform you that, in fact, I haven't died yet.

The reason why it's taking a while is because I decided to start streaming myself, and as you all know, it takes a while to figure out the set up and all, especially considering school and important exams I have coming up. It's a bit difficult to spend time doing both, but hey, I think I have figured it out now. Today (The day this exact chapter is posted) I plan on streaming, so feel free to hop in. (twitch.tv/rina_mouro).

I hope to post here soon again, and I hope to see some of you on the stream. <3

Until next time,

Author


End file.
